For You
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Pein still doesn't have the perfect gift for Konan. But when he finally finds it, what will it take to get it for her. Modern day AU. Slight romance, PeiKo


**Happy Christmas Eve and early Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

**Earlier in English class, we read The Gift of the Magi before going on Christmas break and it gave me the perfect idea for a story! ^_^**

**Warning: slight OOCness, PeiKo, Modern day AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gift of the Magi **

**. . . . . .**

"What to get, what to get…" Pein muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in his room in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. Tomorrow was Christmas and he had been so busy with getting prepared for Christmas that he still hadn't picked out an amazing gift for her. And it wasn't as simple as giving her gift card or some makeup, he wanted his gift to be special. But he was quickly running out of time to just stand around and think. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and left their apartment then began to walk down the street. He was hoping to find something nice despite the fact that it was already Christmas Eve.

"Maybe a necklace? No, I got her one last year…" he muttered, shaking his head. He looked into the window of a dress shop but quickly passed it by when he saw the ridiculous prices on the clothing.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" he groaned. He wasn't a very rich person and usually spent most of his money on things like bills and the rent for their apartment, and this time of year left him even more broke than usual. He had already purchased gifts for all of his friends because they weren't that hard to buy for, but he never seemed to know what to buy his girl friend. And to make things worse, he only had $20 left. He looked up again as he passed a fine jewelry store but sighed in frustration when he saw one of the items with a price tag of $500. _Oh well, she's not into jewelry that much anyways… But then what would she want!? Maybe I need some help… _He reached into his pocket and dialed Sasori's number. He was usually one of the most level headed people in their group of friends so he could solve most problems.

"Sasori, I need some help," he said.

"Fine, but make it quick, I'm a little busy," he answered and Pein could hear a loud crash in the background followed by shouting.

"What was that?" Pein asked.

"Deidara invited Tobi over and they both somehow managed to find a bag of sugar, Zetsu and I were just trying to calm them down before you called," he answered.

"Oh… Well anyways, what should I get Konan for Christmas?" he asked.

"You haven't gotten her present yet?"

"No that's why I need help."

"Well just think about what she likes."

"Yeah but-""Listen, I have to go. See you later," Sasori said as more loud crashes came from the background before he hung up. _Think about what she likes…_ He trudged through the town, absentmindedly weaving through throngs of people as he thought about the kinds of things that Konan liked. His train of thought was broken as he found himself standing outside of a quaint little antique shop. Pein decided he might as well look around since he was here, besides, Konan did somewhat like antiques. A gruff looking man waved as he entered the store. He wandered through the store, scanning over the many shelves scattered throughout the store. It was then that his eyes landed on something that he knew would be perfect. It was a small white box, with a simple golden design rimming the edges. It was the perfect size for Konan to keep her paper flower in. He knew that she loved that flower a lot and wore it in her hair almost everywhere she went. Pein even remembered her once complaining about having nowhere to put it when she took it off at night.

Grinning, he gently took the box from its shelf and brought it over to the checkout.

"This what ya' wanna buy?" the man asked.

"Yes," Pein answered.

"Alright then, that'll be $40," he said after typing on his register briefly.

"W-what!?" Pein stuttered. This was the perfect gift and now he couldn't even afford it!

"What's the matter? You don't got enough?" he asked.

"No," Pein muttered.

"Well, I'd be willin' ta trade," the guy said with a smirk.

"What do I have to trade?"

"What about them piercing you got there?"

"What!? Why would you want those?" Pein liked his piercings, a lot. He sometimes felt that they made him look tougher.

"I could sell 'em to someone for a good price. So, we got a deal?" he asked, reaching out his hand. Pein hesitated for a moment. _I really don't want to have to give up my piercings, but it's for Konan…_

"Fine…" Pein muttered, reaching out and shaking the guy's hand.

. . . . . .

Konan had been out all night and didn't get home until on Christmas morning. Pein had been worried at first but when he called to check on her she told him she was fine.

"Whoa, what happened to your piercings?" Konan asked with wide eyes as Pein entered the living room.

"Oh, nothing. Let's open presents," he said smiling at her.

"Oh, okay," she said, but seemed a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… Let's just open presents." The two went over to their couch in front of the Christmas tree and sat down. Smiling, they both handed each other their gifts then Pein waited while Konan unwrapped hers. Konan gasped slightly when she saw the little antique box.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much!" she said happily.

"I got it for you to keep your flower in," Pein answered, but her smile fell.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I sold my flower to get you that," she mumbled, gesturing to the box in his lap. Pein unwrapped the colorful wrapping paper then opened the small box. Inside of it was a small purple charm with a design similar to the way his eyes looked.

"This is great Konan… But I sold my piercings to get you that box," he admitted. They both sat there in silence for a while before Konan leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you," she said smiling.

"I love you too," he answered, returning her hug.

**. . . . .**

**So, what'd you think, good or bad? Please review and tell me.**

**And everyone have a great Christmas! ^_^**


End file.
